iSing For You
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: *ABANDONED/LOST*Cuttlefish is having a contest. Girls wanna enter. and everyone starts singing. Seddie. this is also my first iCarly fanfic. HAVE MERCY!lol
1. Contest

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly. **

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned as I plopped on the Shay's couch. "1 more month of school left!"

"Yeah it seemed like just yesterday we were in the 3rd grade fighting over a tuna sandwich." Carly said.

"And Fredweirdo's huge crush on you which started in 6th."

"He'll never give up will he?"

"Not a chance." I laughed. I've known the dweeb since 4th. "Bet'cha he'll enter in . "

"Hey. Great news!"

"Told ya, Carly." And to Freddie I said, "If you're here, it can't be that good of news."

He rolled his eyes and continued. "Cuttlefish is having auditions."

"OHMYGOD! For what?!" Carly and I squealed.

"From what I hear, winner gets to sing with them or open for them. I'm not sure exactly."

"Well how do you enter?" I asked excitedly.

"You gotta write and sing a song of your own. They'll pick a winner shortly after school ends."

"That's like a month." Carly exclaimed. "We could totally pull something together." She said really fast.

"Whose gonna sing?" I asked.

"Good question. We both sound great together." Carly said plopping down on the couch.

"Well I've heard you sing Carly." Freddie said. "You sound great."

"You think everything about Carly is great." I mutter sourly.

"Well, maybe it's because she doesn't criticize me all the time"

"I wouldn't criticize you if you weren't such a nerd." We glowered at each other.

"GUYS! Focus! Cuttlefish."

"Right" he said backing down. Now that were older he has a bit more strength and has a chance. But I'm still way stronger then him "So I can help you if you want Carly."

I was about to reply with something smart and mean but Carly cut me off saying, "I'm gonna need both your help."

"My help?" I questioned the same time Freddie said, "Her help?" I hate it when we do that.

"Yeah. You can work on lyrics."

"This song is going to be about ham isn't it?" Freddie whined.

"Better be happy it won't be about a dork I know."

"oh, cuz you'd just love an excuse to think about me." He smirked.

"Why I ought a…" I said getting up watching Freddie squirm backwards.

"What are you gonna do about?" he said as I growled until Spencer walked in.

"Hey! Look what I got." _What did he get now? _

"AWW." Carly cooed when she pulled the little kitten out of the box. "He's so cute." She muttered. _I could definitely go for some ham. _"Sam, look how cute the kittens are."

"They're adorable. Got any ham?"

"There's bacon leftover from yester day in the fridge." I scarfed it down before she could finish her statement. "Spencer you can't keep these guys. Remember what happened to Swimmy and Brock and all the others."

"It's okay. They'll remind me. They'll cry if I don't feed them."

"Real ladylike." Freddie acknowledged.

"Well I can be a lady when I need to but are you ever a man?" he looked confused. I laughed to myself.

"So Spencer, Cuttlefish is having a contest and we're gonna enter."

"That's awesome. What do u have to do?"

"Sing and write my own song."

"Well remember. Have fun." And he wasn't back to playing with his kittens. Why 3 I have no clue.

"Let's go to the studio and start working." Freddie said excitedly. _WOO! _

So I sit while Freddie and Carly begin working. I started to think about my detentions and Mrs. Briggs and everything I think about there.

**"Maybe I was wrong you decide  
Should've been strong yeah I lied.  
How could you know what I meant?  
There was no friend to compare to.  
Can we bring yesterday back around?"**

I started to hum a tune.

"What do you got there, Sam?" Freddie asks.

"Eh, just garbage about detention."

"Oo. Always fun. Lemme see." Carly said snatching the paper form my hands.

"Sam." She started. "This is…"

* * *

**A/N: song is about you now- miranda cosgrove I hope you liked this. and if you do tell your friends. i would love more readers. **

**-Simmz**


	2. A song in the making

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to write a disclaimer? anyway. Thanks for reviewing. And helping me. I hope you like it. Let me now if it jumps to much. but i'm pretty sure it jumps only in the beginning. other wise u'd get very bored very fast with me repeating he process of the song. anyway... Still not Dan and still dont own iCarly or the songs in this story**

* * *

"This is great! We can use this for the song."

"But-"

"Wow. I think we actually can." Freddie said. _But is my pathetic writings. I was just writing my thoughts._

"Great."I say faking a smile. _Sure my work is stupid and Freddie knows it. He's only going along with it because Carly likes it._ "Well then. I guess my work here is done. Time for ice cream."

2 Days later.

_Ugh! Maybe homework will make it easier to ignore them. Even if it is a pretty un-Sam like thing to do. Maybe they'll get the hint that I DON'T WANT MY SONG USED!_

_Nope cuz there goes Carly adding another verse to my song!_

"**There's ****a mountain between us  
But one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel."**

_Yeah I know how I feel. SICK! Plus if that's my song then shouldn't it end with about you now._

Freddie interrupted my thoughts by asking Carly, "Have you thought about the music or melody yet?"

"No. But what about techno? Since I barely play piano and you and Sam don't play anything. Do you think you could do that with your computer?"

"I could possibly figure it out? Sam you come up with any more lyrics?"

"Does it look like it dork." _wow. That sounded weird to call him that. Why though? I always call him that. _

3 Days later

"Come on Sam! You hafta finish this song." Freddie pleaded

"I don't hafta do anything."

"Why not?" Carly whined

"Look! What I wrote wasn't meant to be a song."

"Sam is something seriously wrong? You've been real quiet lately." Carly said

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carly asked concerned

"Tell you? So it could end up in a song?"

"Sam! That's not fair." Freddie said

"Life isn't fair Benson. You should know that. I mean look at ya."

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"Look can't we just hang out, instead of working on the song tonight."

"We have only a week or 2 left." Freddie said gently.

"Then you guys have fun ok? I have something to do anyway." _Which was what... sitting in a library…working on a new song…? I could it. If I had a topic. UGH! Freddork better stop looking at me unless he wants to get punched._

* * *

**A/N: if you like it suscribe and review. and i will most likley get back to your reviews. leave sugestions. and i'll try to fit them in the story somewhere and find a way to give credit if they make it in here. Sorry this Chapter was shorter. the first few vary in sizes. the last are pretty much the same. (long and better in my opinion.) **

**-Simmz**


	3. I was not

**ok. Thanks you discostick0shalala you made my day. And because i had like so many people put my story on alert you get the next chapter. But 1 request. if u make an alert to my story please take the time to review. Its nice to see who actually reads it. thanks. on to the story**

* * *

"Carly, Sam's song isn't gonna work anymore with out her help. And we can't wait too much longer. We're gonna have to find something of our own." I hear Freddie say as I hide behind the door to the studio.

"Well, I was working on something… It's not much."

"Well let's see it."

"It's only a verse or so but I can work on the rest and be done in 2…3days tops."

"Ok"

"**Summer love isn't meant to be  
****It's only a fantasy  
****That's what everyone is telling me  
****Stay my baby  
****Even though it's a little rushed  
****Let me know you'll keep in touch  
****If you don't it'll hurt too much"**

_Oh please. It's a whiney love song. Stay mine! Stay my baby! Who needs one of those?_

"**Everything will be okay  
****Everything will be alright  
****I know it will go my way  
****If you stay my baby. **That's all I got"

Then Freddie scooted his beanbag closer to her and said, "To add more, **I'm never gonna give you up. I'm never gonna have enough. So now till forever stay my baby**."

Carly smiled her pretty little smile and the two sat close together looking over the paper. It made me sick. _Carly wouldn't just let Freddie sit that close to her. She doesn't like him and definitely wouldn't want to give mixed signals. Right?_

"What are we doing?"

"Gah" I freaked and punched the person who said that. "Oops. Sorry Spencer."

"It's okay. It's only my intestines." He wheezed. "Besides I scared you. I probably deserved it." he said as I helped him back up. I could tell there was something wrong with my facial expression but I couldn't make it go away. I hope he wont notice.

"So why are you not in there helping and out here spy-" and he didn't get to finish cuz I slammed my hand over his mouth and dragged him away from the door.

"One, I was not spying. Two, I can't sing. And three my song sucks…AND I WAS NOT SPYING!"

"Sam. I've heard you and Carly sing and neither of you suck at singing."

"Well I don't want to sing which brings me to my song sucks. Here." I said pulling the crinkled paper of my finished song out of my pocket.

"This is really good. You came up with this on your own?"

"Yeah detention and trying to avoid the duo making music gets boring."

"So you thought of Freddie?"

"WHAT?! No! What are you talking about?"

"I know you guys are best friends and who knows you better. This is clearly a song about arguing and how often do you tease him? Plus your spying. And if you were only writing this cuz of boredom why not write about ham?"

"But I wasn't-"

"I may be slow but I'm not blind. Enjoy stalking." He said and headed back downstairs.

"There's no way I wrote that about him." I said to myself. "One kiss that happened years ago wasn't going to change my hatred for him." _Right?_

"Hey Carls. Freddie.

"Sam." They replied stiffly._ Ouch._

"What's new?" I asked

"We changed the song." Freddie said.

"Is it good?" I asked even though I knew it was.

"We're only a few verses into it." Carly said. "Here." She said handing me the paper.

"Wow this so much better. I like it." _Not really. But it is better._

I hummed a tune for it and Freddie said, "Now that I've gone back to school all I do is think of you." Carly nodded and the two shared another moment of closeness. _Why? Why do I…I_

_

* * *

**WHY DOES SHE WHAT!!!??? ugh i hate cliff hangers. hehe. so leave me reviews and comments and i'll try to write back. **_

**-Simmz **


	4. Just the girl

**Disclaimer and A/N: NOT DAN! and ok so sorry it took me forever to put up. I was in a terrible state of mind saturday night and wasnt home most of yesterday and then had a friend over when i was home. I hope this makes up for my absense.**

* * *

Why do I feel jealous?! Jealous of what? There's NO reason to feel jealous at all. I can't be jealous.

2 more days of watching Carly and Freddie write a mushy gushy love song would kill me. Maybe sitting bored at the library I could avoid the duo and take my mind of music.

*************

_Eh Fredwina."_

"_Sam, why do you do that to me?"_

"_Because its fun to mess with your head. What's it to ya?"_

"_Maybe because you hurt me emotionally. What are you doing here?"_

"_Getting away from you."_

"_Well I have to ask you something."_

"_What?"_

"_Will you listen to me sing and make constructive criticism. I want to enter for cuttlefish. Carly's no help. She's too nice about it."_

"_Ugh… Fine."_

"_**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing.  
**__**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion.  
**__**She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter.  
**__**Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after…"**__ he sung which I recognized as just girl by the Click Five. When he finished I had to admit I was impressed. _

"_Wow I didn't think you had it in you dork. But I thought it had to be an original piece."_

"_Well ones that aren't a cover song have a better chance at being picked." He said moving closer to me. It made me smile. "You liked it?" he said. _

"_Of course! It's a good song. And you're not that bad, surprisingly. But why did you decide to pick it."_

"_Well it reminded me about girl I like."_

"_How does that song remind you of Carly?"_

"_Who said anything about Carly?"_

"_Huh?" I asked and he kissed me in reply. And for like 5 seconds I was in shock and couldn't move and then my lips began moving in sync with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands were wrapped around my waist. Felt like a minute passed before I realized I should be killing him. Why wasn't this kiss ending? Why hadn't I broken his face or something? IT'S FREDDIE! STOP IT SAMANTHA PUCKETT! We slowly pulled away. And both got red in the face. I looked at him and he looked slightly afraid. _

"_You're the girl Sam. Everything about our first kiss seemed right and-"_

"_And were perfect for each other?" I finished._

"_Yeah and because we've been friends forever-"_

"_It wouldn't be awkward?" I finished again staring off in space. _

"_Yeah. Sam? Are you ok?"_

"_Sure. Just give me a moment?"_

*************

Screaming at the top of your lungs in a library is not the best idea. Main reason: It catches everyone's attention. And the attention of the person who caused you to scream in the first place.

"Sam, are you hurt? Are you okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so i hope you could tell she was dreaming. Sounds like a Sam thing to do. (fall asleep in the library?) ok so Please leave reviews. it would deeply effect this story and how soon I post. I wanna try and finish before school starts up agian. But i'm not sure. this story could be longer then the original 17 chapters. Maybe I could just do a sequel. Its gonna be great! trust me.!**

**-Simmz**


	5. Freddie

**Discliamer: ok well alot has been going on at home. so i'm pretty stressed. Most i can say here is that I'll make sure the next chapter is longer then 500 words. I dont know when i'll be able to update agian. maybe tomorrow... but it wont be over the weekend for sure. Please read and review and share with friends, cousins, and enimies. **

* * *

"No I am not ok! Would I be screaming if I was ok, Benson?"

"Right, then what's wrong?"

It took me a minute to realize that now I was awake and the kiss was only a dream.

"Well I had a nightmare."

"Must be horrifying for you to scream. Did Gibby or I kiss you or did someone steal your food?" He laughed sitting down in the beanbag next to me. Out of the 20 beanbags in the teen zone of the library he had to sit next to me. If only he knew what really happened in the dream.

"No. I'm fine now. You can be on your happy little way to help Carly."

"You sure Sam? You don't look alright?" He said looking a tad cute in his stripes….whoa…. CUTE? I meant he looks like a punching bag. Ugh.

"Positive." _LIE!_

"What are you doing in the library anyway?"

"I was looking for inspiration for icily.

"Find anything?"

"Nope"

"Well any ideas for the song?"

"I'm gonna have to go with no." He didn't have to say it. The look on his Face said it all. He and Carly needed me and I was letting them down. With only a week left or so the needed my help and I just couldn't.

_This couldn't be happening. Why did Freddie have to be so sweet? Why did he have to have flawless skin and adorable brown eyes? –NO ! STOP IT PUCKETT. This is just the lonely vulnerable you. You don't like him or his adorable dimples that reach his eyes when he smiles. _

"Freddie? Do me a favor and spare my eyes today by leaving." This led him to roll his eyes before closing his laptop and leaving.

"Later"

_Oh joy! iCarly night. This meant I had to be there in three hours. Eh! I'll just show up 2 seconds before we go on and I won't have to get lectured until after by which time I'm hoping to find a good excuse to bail. _

* * *

**A/N yep i hoped you enjoyd. **


	6. iCarly

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly or was one of the screan writers.

**A/N: well my home isnt doing so well at the moment. but i thought on a nice rainy day i should be able to enjoy myself and have others enjoy my writings too. I hope this will make up for my leave of absense that i might take**

* * *

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2,"

"I'm Carly and S-"

"I'm Sam" I proudly announced as I walked through the door. "Sorry about that. My cat got stuck in the dryer."

"Okay then. Tonight on iCarly we wanted to know what you think of bacon or ham. It's Sam's favorite food." Carly said

Freddie entered his own comment saying, "She proclaims it as its own food group."

"This is true." I said playing along. "Oh bacon. This gives me and idea for a song. Eh-em. My bacon oh bacon. Where can it be? For I would like to eat you, oh bacon, before I must go pee."

"Alrighty." Carly laughed. "Speaking of songs, Cuttlefish is having a contest"

"Cuttlefish being one of the most awesome bands"

"Winner gets to open for them."

"AHHH" we both screamed for joy.

"So for the past few weeks Sam, Freddie, and I have been working on writing a song. While we quickly set up-"

"Please enjoy this clip of 2 cute little girls from New Joesy"

"Wyckoff, New Jersey that is."

"Sing us some Jonas Brothers. Freddie?"

"Sam where were you" Carly whispered as we set up.

"Like I said Cat got stuck in dryer"

"I don't believe you."

"Well it's the truth." _No its not_

"Carly, your back in 3, 2" Freddie said

She smiled and faced the camera. "Wasn't that just adorable?"

"Apparently, that's just the way they roll. Odd they didn't seem to be rolling."

We quickly laughed. Carly continued. "Well tonight on iCarly, I, Carly will sing. Called stay my baby."

Freddie pointed out, "I'd love to stay your baby."

"And I'd love it if you stayed at a hotel" _With me. UGH! Stop thinking!_

"Do you always have to-"

"Freddie! Just play the music." Carly said.

She sung her song. Summer love not meant to be, blah. Thinking of you during school, blah. How everything's alright when you call and now till forever will you stay my baby, blah. It was beautiful except for the fact it made me think of-

"Well that's all the time we have, oh but before we go-" I said and Carly finished for me.

"My brother Spencer is an artist as you may know"

"Or may not know"

"And he is making something out of ham right now." _**VRRRRR**_

"Can you hear the chain saw?"

"And we"

"Meaning I"

"Would like for you to send us a picture of your sculpture"

"Paintings"

"Drawings."

"or Carvings"

"of either bacon or ham."

"OH I can taste it now!"

"Just send it in to iCarly . com "

"And it could be on the show."

"SO GET TO WORK!"

"And we're clear." Freddie said.

"Ugh! I'm hungry."

"Sam, what happened? Did you fall back asleep at the library?" Freddie laughed

"NO MY CAT GOT STUCK IN THE DRYER FOR PETES SAKE!" _And since it didn't I was gonna have to stick Frothy in dryer close the door wait a few seconds and take him out. So then technically it would be true. Ugh!_

* * *

**A/N well yes I noticed im getting alot of people favoriting and putting this on alert. yet i still dont have many reviews. so I ask that if i am on alerts and stuff could you review. it would help me and the story. What will happen next.**


	7. Promise?

**I know i keep saying that i wont update. but surprisingly it seems to help me. this story has been keeping me up way late into the night. i hope you enjoy this chapter. it was one of my favorites**

* * *

3 Days before contest winners were announced.

"Sam!" Carly said waking me out of my day dream. "What's gotten into you? Schools ended. Why aren't you happy?" Apparently she noticed that I barely touched my strawberry-banana smoothie from Groovy Smoothie.

"Well I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Freddie?"

"NO! What ever gave you that idea?" I said panicking

"You left your notebook at my place." She took it out of her bag. "I'm sorry. I read your songs and I shouldn't have tried to use your writings in the beginning or pushed you to write. I'm so sorry Sam."

"Never mind that. Why do you think this is about him?"  
"It's not?" she questioned

"I didn't say that."

"So it is?" she said excited.

"I didn't say that either."

"Wait I'm confused. So it is about Freddie but it's not about him?"

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm saying this. Yes it is about him. Well one of them is. And the other is more about me becoming more mature… Carly there's something we never told you…" I took a deep breath. "Remember when I went to apologize to Freddie about the whole first kiss dealio?"

"Of course it was the sweetest gesture you ever did that I can remember."

"Well we were sitting out on the fire escape and got to talking… and Oh jeez… Freddie is going to kill me… we kissed… but only to get both our first kisses over with…and…Carly?"

She sat there shocked. "Carly?...Did you hear me?...Freddie was my first kiss" and there. It was out and I couldn't take any of it back and now on with the word vomit. "Carly?... at first all I could think of was _not bad dork _and we were just gonna go back to hating each other. But now… everytime I see him my stomach goes into shock and I cant think about anything but his lips or his big brown eyes or how cute he looked in his blue shirt and jeans. Man those jeans… I think I love him, Carly."

I did not expect to be interrupted by an ear shattering high pitched scream followed by a can't breath hug. "I'm so proud of you Sam. When are you gonna tell him?"

"Huh? Tell him?"

"Yeah!" she said searching my eyes.

"Carly, I can't tell him. And you can't tell him or Spencer! You hear me Carly Shay! You can not tell anyone!"

"Why won't you tell him?"

"It'll ruin our whole love hate friendship. It ruined yours."

"Not really. I mean yeah it took awhile for him to realize that friends are all we'll ever be but…"

"I don't want for him to act like you do around him. He's infatuated with you and you know that's why you two don't get to close. You don't want to send him mixed signals. I like our love hate friendship.

"Sam…"

"No, Carly! Promise me?"

"What are we promising?" said that familiar voice from behind us.

_Oh boy_

* * *

**Oh boy is right! CLIFFHANGER... Haha. i hate them but at the same time love them. its a love hate thing i guess. this was a fun chappie. I enjoyed writing sams emotions. Whats gonna happen next. Will freddie ever find out. Now go tell your friends, uncles and aunts, cousins brothers and sisters and enemis to read and hit that green and gray button below. Thank you for all your reviews so far they make my day.**

**-Simmz**


	8. Smooth move

**So i'm going out of my mind. but that wont stop me from writing. **

* * *

"Nothing!" I said. It made Carly laugh that I was pretty much speechless after hearing his voice. _Hilarious Carly. Bet ya can't wait to hear what I say after looking at him._

"Okay then… So I sent in your song Carly."

"Thanks Freddie."

I finally had to look at him because whatever cologne he was wearing… smelled so good. My nose wouldn't stay where my eyes were…which was at my stupid Styrofoam cup. His eyes had a troubled but friendly look to the. His hair was gelled up a bit. And he was wearing his pudding patrol shirt and his faded jeans. He wore this perfect grin gives when he finally thinks of a good comeback for my insults. Had I not looked at him I probably wouldn't be choking on my own spit right now!

He was about to come over and I don't know… give me the Heimlich maneuver or something… but I put my finger up as if to say hold on and caught my breath and took a large gulp of smoothie.

_Why does a brown hair, chocolate brown eyed dweeb named Fredward have to go and cut off my air supply? Huh? Make any sense cuz I don't get it at all._

"You okay Sam?" Both asked.

"Just peachy." W_hy does he have to worry about me? It would make not liking him easier._ "Never been better." I lied.

"Okay then… I'm gonna go get my smoothie." He said awkwardly.

As soon as he was out of earshot I gave Carly a look that I hope didn't look desperate for her secrecy but still pleading enough to know the importance of the promise.

"Alright. I promise not to tell."

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I wont pressure you into telling him." She spit out quickly.

"Carly, don't."

"Samantha Puckett you better tell him before my end of the school year party."

"No promises."

"Here he comes. Tell him I went to help Spencer with his new sculpture." She said grabbing her things.

"What? NO! Don't leave me." I said grabbing her arm.

"Sam let me go!"

"No don't go." She bit my arm and ran off leaving me to fend for myself. _Thanks!_

* * *

**Sorry its so short. im trying to make them longer. not really working for me. this was another fun and kinda hard chapter. Hard to stay in character. **


	9. So close

**Okay so finally i get a 700 word chapter. it kinda sucks but Sam... Woah so not telling you ... Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: they still havnt gotten back to me about signing icarly over to me. **

* * *

"Where did Carly leave in a hurry to?" Freddie said taking her seat.

"Um… oh you know how Spencer has his emergencies."

"oh yeah" he said then came the awkward silence. I was trying to avoid this.

"Soo…." I said drawing it out.

"Sam. Is it at possible for me to see the song you wrote?...Well before when you only had a verse it was really good."

"Geez. Coming from a dork that's such a compliment."

"Just forget it." he said getting up

"No. Wait." I said grabbing his sleeve which I quickly released. "That one I didn't finish." I lied.

"But there's one you can read." I felt guilty for one and... sure, this song would be about him but it's not as easy to figure out. "I mean if you wanna. I still think it sucks."

"No that's okay. I can see you really don't want me to see them."

"Well yeah they're kind of personal."

"Okay. So do you wanna go see if Carly and Spencer need any help?"

"Sure"

It would have been a silent walk to the Bushwell Plaza, had I not stated to sing.

"**You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin**

**On my little heart strings**

**Got me all tied up in knots**

**Anytime I see your face **

**Oh it brings out the girl in me…"**

I felt like a fool singing this to him in the middle of the sidewalk.

"**I think you might be close to prefect**

**Girls you know what I mean.**

**He's got a face straight out of a magazine…"**

_WHY WAS I STILL SINGING!?_It was just so…weird.

"**Now my secrets out**

**I can't help but smile**

**Everytime I see your face**

**And we've never met.**

**I bet you don't know my name."**

_Which I really hope through him off to the fact that yeah, this song was about him. _

"**Am I out of my mind**

**I think that I might be going crazy.**

**Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break.**

**How'd you get to be so close **

**When you're so far away."**

_I was so close to tears when I had finished. He had just heard everything I felt about him. He didn't even know it…and wouldn't ever know it if Carly kept her promise._

"Sam," he said. I wasn't looking at him anymore. My eyes were closed and facing in the direction of my shoes to hold back tears. I would never let him see.

"Sam. I've… I've never heard you sing before."

"Yeah. Whatever. Don't get use to it." I shrugged off past him tying to remain normal.

"Sam." He now grabbed my arm as I walked closer to the building. "That was amazing. We could've entered that. We should there's still time…"

"No. there's 2 days. It'll take forever to find the right music for it and to get there. No… its just not…"

"Not what Sam?"

"I'M NOT SENDING IT IN! OKAY! I didn't want anyone hearing it in the first place but I figured since Carly read it, you should see it. And you know how lazy I get. So I sang for you since you don't get to hear me sing…ever… and never ever will again… and because Carly hears me all the time… I thought I'd be fair for once." And stomped into the elevator.

Without skipping a beat I shut the door in Freddie's face just before I plopped next to Carly who was watching Seattle Beat. I think he finally figured out after all these years to give up on yelling at me when I'm mean to him.

"Hey Carly. Where's Spencer? I thought you had to help him with something." Freddie asked.

"I did. He couldn't figure out which socks to wear…again."

"So what are we going to do the rest of this evening, ladies." He said trying to be cool.

"Well looks like Spencer rented the movie Music and Lyrics. Its got Drew Barrymore in it so I think it'll be worth watching." Carly said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Freddie said, I nodded.

He made popcorn while I got us juice and Carly put in the movie.

* * *

**You Happy? She finally sung. btw Music an lyrics is a good movie. I figured since the story is all about music...**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the movie referenced in this chapter.**


	10. Spencers wisdom

I wasn't sure why, but tonight seemed like déjà vu. A lot like the night we had to watch 3000 dance videos. Ugh. It makes me tired just to think about that night.

Sometime during the movie I guess I decided to close my eyes and just listen.

* * *

_Where am I how did I get here? I thought as I took in the scenery. Looked like a concert hall or something. Then the one light came on me. I looked down to see myself wearing a skintight shiny black dress. My hair was really wavy, like I'd just taken my hair out of bunch of tiny braids. I was also wearing dreadful black heals. There was no audience until I stepped up to the microphone. _

_Somehow I learned words to a song and learned how to sing because out came a beautiful voice. And then I notice what the words were during the second verse. _

"_**Don't let out next kiss be out last. I'm outta my mind just to show you. I know everything changes…"**_

_Then out of nowhere, I hear the most beautiful voice singing right along with me. _

"_**But there's one thing I'm sure of. Cuz I know how I feel, about you now…" **_

_He's wearing a white suit jacket with black pants. And looking like such a dork in that bow tie. He sung the last few verses with me and then kissed me sweetly._

* * *

"_Mrs. Benson. Let them sleep. They've been working really hard for that cuttlefish thing."_

"_But"_

"_I'm in the other room and I'd hear if they tried anything. I'm a light sleeper."_

"_2 teen age girls and a teenage boy an all those hormones"_

"_Mrs. Benson trust me. Nothing will happen because they're only friends._

But by then I was already awake from my fantastically horrifying dream as I heard the door close. I could also hear Spencer shuffling to the kitchen.

I opened my eyes to see me in one Freddie's arms and Carly in the other. _No wonder she freaked about hormones._ I was perfectly comfortable…but I also had to pee… and I was hungry.

So after using the bathroom (and washing my hands) I went and joined Spencer in the kitchen who was half way done with a slice of pie.

"hey." I said softly. "Anymore pie left?"

"In the fridge." I got the pie and he handed me a plate and a fork. Sometimes it was nice to be around Spencer. As much as I was over here, Spencer had become like a big brother to me I guess and it was nice to see that someone cared for me. Not that mom didn't just…well… this is I don't know how many boyfriend in I don't care how many months and this time… he took her to the Bahamas, and I wasn't to expect her back for another 2 months. Actually, this guy she's kept the longest so if they did get married it wouldn't surprise me.

Half way done with my pie Spencer asks, "Have you told him?"

"Spencer…" I scolded him embarrassed as I was. He looked at me with those Shay puppy eyes.

"No I haven't. I told you. I don't like him?"

"One. I didn't say who 'him' was. Second you said you weren't spying and weren't thinking about him."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. You can like someone even if you weren't thinking of them at that very moment. But I bet your thinking of him now?"

"Your right. I said I wasn't thinking of him…" and it took me a minute to realize I didn't deny not liking Freddie. _CRAP! _Spencer just looked at me in that taunting 'I told you so' way. "Fine. But I'm not gonna tell him and neither are you.

"But"  
"No buts! If he ever found out it would ruin our friendship. Everything will be awkward."

"Oh I see." He said as he took our plates and rinsed them. "You just don't want to be rejected."

"What… no I."

"Sam, tell him. Then maybe you can stop singing in your sleep."

"Wait…WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: I really wish i would pay closer attention before i post. cuz this is like the third time i've had to edit. ugh. sorry about my rudness. **

**-Simmz**


	11. Sleep talker

**Ooo didnt you like that cliffhanger. well neither did I. **

**Disclaimer: my people are talking to Dans people. just kidding**

* * *

"I've been singing, in my sleep?!" I almost yell in shock.

"Ever since I walked in the room all I've heard you mutter is something like, I know how I feel about you now. It was a nice song and then you started to mumble his name a few times."

"He didn't hear me did he?!"

"As far as I can tell, No. You waited till he had his eyes closed before you started." He said as I got a glass of water.

"Well I guess that's better. Night, Spencer."

"Night kiddo." He said and shuffled out. I drank about half the glass and dumped the rest in the sink and headed off to use the bathroom once more, then grabbed a few blankets from Carly's room. I covered up both Carly and Freddie with a blanket and settled down to cover myself up one. As comfortable as Freddie was, I still didn't want to wake up on him again, so I leaned more to the arm rest.

***

I could see light coming in through the windows but I was too comfy and didn't wasn't to sit up. _Wait. .. Why was I so comfy…Oh, not again? _I opened my eyes and look up to see him smiling. It was a real cute smile to. It made me wanna…_SAM! STOP IT! _I snuggled in his chest for a moment thinking he's asleep. He hasn't noticed you moving this whole time. If he says anything, I'll just say I thought he was my pillow. Yeah good excuse. I did just wanna stay lying on the couch with him. Staying warm and comfy but it's just not right. I mean it was right but still so very wrong. He's one of my best friends. This just can't be right. I sat up slowly not wanting to wake him but the minute I took my head off his chest his eyes popped open.

"Morning Sam" he said in an I've-been-awake-for-awhile-now-voice. _CRAP!_

"Morning doof." I said yawning. _Say one thing and your dead._

I got up and went pee. Washed my hands and headed for the kitchen prepared to have cereal and root beer. But there were 2 plates with eggs and bacon.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast. What else?"

"Who made it?"

"I assume Spencer or Carly made the bacon. I just made the eggs."

"Where is Spencer and Carly?"

"I honestly don't know… here. Enjoy." He said giving me a fork.

"Err… thanks?" I was very confused and ready to go back to sleep just so I could wake up from this to-good-to-be-true-nightmare.

"You're not dreaming Sam." He stated. _Holy-mother-of-pearl! How did he know what I was thinking?_

"I'm not a mind reader but-"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?! I only was gonna say you weren't dreaming, because I made breakfast for you. I can be nice"

"Oh." I said. "You didn't poison it did you?" I laughed and shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth before I could freak further.

"No not today." He laughed and gave me a smile. It still looked like he was sad.

"So…"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked sweetly.

"Other then bitter-sweet nightmares sure… What time is it?"

"Almost 10. After this I'm gonna go home and shower and change."

"Whatever floats your boat."

…

So after he left I washed my hair in the kitchen sink. Wrapped it in a towel and headed for the bathroom, squirted some toothpaste in my mouth and swished with water. Used Carly's deodorant and put on one of the clean outfits I left here. Blow dried my hair and raked through it with my fingers. All good. Just as I walked into the living so did Carly and Spencer.

* * *

**i thought it was weird that she washed her hair in the sink but then i thought... Didnt She ask to borrow underware once ... and she scraps the bottom of her feet while laying on there couch soo... idk seemed like a sam thing.**

**-Simmz**


	12. About you now

****

well lately ive been down. but i shouldnt let that get in the way of writing.

**Disclaimer: when dreams becoem reality thats when i'll own iCarly**

* * *

"Morning Sam" they said in sync.

"Eh."

"Did you dream well?" Spencer giggled.

"Just peachy. So where have you guys been?"

"We went out to breakfast. We left you guy's bacon in case you woke up. We also bought you each a bagel and a smoothie."

"Thanks."

"Where is Freddie anyway?"

"He went home."

"Hey guys." Freddie says walking in right past me with his clean fresh self. _Is he wearing cologne? _

"And now he's back." I say rolling my eyes

"Hey Freddie," Carly squeaked. "Bagel and a smoothie?"

"Awesome thanks."

"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" I said grabbing my jacket, smoothie, and stuffing the bagel in my mouth as I walked out the door. I took the elevator down and Lewbert began his rampage.

"NO EATING IN MY LOBBY!"

And with that I took another bite of bagel and yelled and walked out into the rain.

I went to the only place nobody would think to find me.

…

AH the library. Only place to find a bunch of tech geeks with out being in school. Well other then at Carly's.

"Jeremy I need your help."

"Sure Sam. What do you need?"

"Wow. You don't sound congested or sick at all."

"Yeah I got some medicine that actually works."

"You sound good."

"Thanks. You needed my help something?"

"Oh yeah. Could I borrow your camera?"

"Um, Sure. Hang on." He went back into the AV room and came back with it and handed it to me. "Can I ask what your doing?"

"Um, making a music video-ish thing.

"Do you need help?

"No thanks. Hopefully I've learned enough from Freddork that I can do this on my own.

"Well if you need any help, I'll be here for another hour. And I'll be here at 2 tomorrow."

"Thanks." And left him.

I went into one of those group study rooms they have at the public library.

I had to do this. I had to. I could always chicken out and not give this to him but I had to at least have it.

I turned on the computer and turned on Fallin for you by Colbie Callait and hit record on the camera. I took a deep breath and began.

"Hi, Freddie. How do I start? Well betcha never thought you'd here me say this. Or thought you'd hear me sing. Well sometimes things change and we can hope for the better. This video scares me as it probably does you. I mean, Sam talking about feelings. Like I said, change." When Colbie's song was over I played Demi's song, Catch me. "Carly told me once about how you got rid of Missy. Well I guess I wanted to say thanks for that. I know we argue all the time but I guess that's just something I do because I don't know what to do with my feelings. Our first kiss. Now that I think of it. I think something happened to us that day." I looked down and laughed and looked back up. "Nice wasn't a good enough word for how it felt. It was better then when any of my boyfriends kissed me. They were…like me… aggressive with there kisses. Yours was sweet. Because of you, Songs like Demi's and Colbie's and Taylor Swifts have been playing on my pear-pod. Harpers Dream song, that one from the ATT commercial, Jonas Brothers. Every love song you could think of I probably have listened to." I kept pouring as many memories into it as I could. I took a deep, closed my eyes and sung.

"**Maybe I'm wrong you decide. Should've been strong, we know I lied. Nobody gets me like you..." **I think I was gaining more confidence as I went into the second verse. **"I'll bet it takes one more chance to let our next kiss be out last, I'm out of my mind just to show you…" **_Literally out of my mind_. **"Not a day passed me by when I don't think about you. And there's no moving on cause I know you're the one, and I can't be with out you…" **_What if he doesn't like it? What if I'm turning into the stalker he was? What if he twists this song for him and Carly? _**"And I know how I feel about you now." **I looked down so the tear couldn't be seen. **"Yeah I know how I feel about you now." **I waited a few seconds and turned it off. I hooked it up to the computer and put it on a chip I knew would fit about any computer or camera.

_Oh man what I am I doing. I can't give this to him. He couldn't see this. _I thought as I was getting ready to leave. Then I heard that familiar voice. _RUN!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and r&R to this as well as the others. i just finished a Spam oneshot. which i find very cute. **

**sparkling simmz out. **


	13. the Video

**School starts today (sept 1st) and well i thought i'd get one more before having to slow down. **

* * *

I shoved the chip and camera in my pocket and walk out the door ducking behind a shelf.

Off into the distance she could hear them. "Jeremy, have you seen Sam?" Freddie asked.

"She was here nearly an hour ago."

"Did she say which way she was going?"

"No but she headed towards the study area."

"Thanks." He said and starting calling my name

"Sam." He says happily when I turn around the corner. _Why did the dweeb have to be so happy to see me?_

"Yeah," as I snapped the gum I popped in my mouth when I ducked behind here.

"I have to tell you something."

"Do I care?"

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because it involves the both of us." I scoffed and turned around, "Sam?"

"What?"

"Please?" he said opening the study room door. He sits me at a chair pops in the DVD.

"What's this all about Benson?"

"Please just watch."

The video played. "Sam before you break my arm just listen." It started out by saying. It was Freddie and he was in the studio. "We know I don't write songs, or sing. I'm just the camera guy, in love with his best friend. So I plan to make a fool of myself hoping to catch her attention this time." He hit a button on my remote and music started playing.

"**I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me. But I don't like illusion I can't see, clearly." **He sang in a bit of a shaky voice, but it wasn't bad. **"I don't care, no I wouldn't dare fix the twist in you" **I recognized the song as All the Same by the Sick Puppies. Also on my playlist.

I watched his face out of the corner of my eye twist with fear and concern. A smile appeared on his face as he sung the last verse. I closed my eyes to hide the tears. I hated to admit that I loved every bit of falter in his voice.

The music ended and he said into the Camera, "here are a few of my favorite memories." And I laughed when some of his favorite memories could be caught on camera, as he added them to the video. Some of his favorite memories were also mine. He said, "Samantha Puckett, I love you. Do you love me too?" I smiled with my eyes shut. A tear spilled over and I heard the click click and the eject of his DVD.

When I looked at him he was staring at his feet with the same expression he had when he suggest we kiss. _Do I show him…or kiss him… or just break his arm?_

"Hey Freddie." I said all sweetly.

"Yeah," he said looking up worried that I was gonna hurt him.

I put the chip in but didn't hit play just yet. He was still looking at me strange. I kissed his cheek hit play and walked out. Luckily he was too shocked to follow me. He watched the screen. I sat against the glass and waited for my video to end. And once it did, everything was silent for a minute. Then a click, a log off beep followed by some shuffling. I felt him sit on the other side of the glass. I turned around and tapped on the glass and he turned around. We just sat there staring at each other with a glass wall between us.


	14. Forces of Nature

FYI: I STILL DONT OWN ICARLY

**1st day of school went great. oh and how would you feel about an iCarly/Harrypotter crossover. (theres quiet a few ideas rattling inside that head of mine.)**

* * *

The look in his eyes was so pure and wanting. The ground began to shake and books began to fall. He leaped and ran to me.

"Freddie what's going on?!" I shouted.

"I don't know. Come on."

We ran to the AV hall stumbling over the books on the way. Freddie shielded me with his body as we crouched to the floor. I curled into his chest in fear. The walls started moving violently and the lights flickered then went out. . Something flew through the room we were just in and wind picked up. Flinging books and papers and glass across the whole library. Then within a minute or two it past. After we realized it was over Freddie sat next to me as we looked at the mess. I wondered if this was a sign we shouldn't be together.

"Freddie?"

"I don't know? I'm thinking a tornado." He said answering my mental question.

"Carly and Spencer?"

"I know. I'm sure they're okay." He said hugging me. We both looked into each others eyes and he slowly moved closer. I very much wanted to run or punch him or something, but I also wanted his warm comforting lips against mine. "Did you really mean all that stuff Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah. I...I did."

_It was now or never. You still have a moment to run._ But I couldn't move. His eyes had mine glued. He put 1 hand on my upper arm as I felt his hot minty breath on my face. The moment out lips touched it was like an electric shock went through and our eyes closed, my hands tangling themselves in his soft hair. He put one hand on the back of my neck to keep my face close, I guess, not like you could detach it from his at the moment. And pulled my body closer to. His tongue went into my mouth and my heart started beating uncontrollably. When neither of us could breathe anymore we pulled away. _WOW! _Freddie looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. His eyes wide and he was breathing heavy. I wonder what I looked like. When I caught my breath I said quietly, "That should've been our first kiss."

He smiled that dazzling smile and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Yep but it definitely wont be our last." He said then kissed me again. "Come on. We should go check on Carly and Spencer."

We walked the short 5 blocks to the apartment. Over the mess that surrounded the city. And Lewbert was crying and hollering. Nothing looked destroyed. We just quietly walked up the stairs. We stopped short when we reached Carly's door.

"I'll be over after my mom's done freaking out, and I can assure her that no harm was done to me."

"Please tell me you're moving out next year."

"Yeah. I'm so glad she gave up on the tick baths last year." We kissed and he walked into his apartment. Where his mother hugged him and cried that her son was home and alive.

"MOM!" he said as the door shut. I laughed.

"Carly? Spencer?" I said walking into the apartment. They both walked down the stairs discussing the damage.

"SAM!" Carly squealed when she saw me. She ran over and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too Carls."

"We've looked all over for you. Freddie was looking for you too. Oh man I hope he's okay."

"He's fine. His mom is freaking but he's fine. He found me right before it happened."

"Oh thank god."

"So any damage?"

"Not much. There's a street light, pole and all, that flew in the window shattering it and made the room a mess but nothing that can't be repaired."

"Any iCarly stuff ruined?"

"None of the technical things, I think were broken. The TV doesn't seem broken or any of the lights and his cart was against the wall. We heard the siren and moved his laptop and camera and your remote to inside the car. Then rushed down to the basement." She said. "Oh I'm so glad your back safely"

"Me too. Hey Spencer, once the streets are clear will you drive me home so I can check on Frothy?"

"Sure thing Sam. You staying here again?"

"Most likely."

"Okay then. Want some help cleaning up in here?"

"Nah that's okay. Tell Freddie to come up when he gets here." Carly said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lewbert about getting the window fixed." He said leaving.

"Carly you'll never guess what happened."

…

"Oh. My. God. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I. But it was the best kiss ever."

"EVER?"

"Ever." I said stating a fact. "I thought he was gonna have a heart attack. You should've seen the look on his face."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Freddie walked in the door just then. Carly ran over to him and hugged him.

I took a broom and began sweeping the glass up. When the street light got in the way I tried lifting it but it was pretty heavy. Freddie came and helped. _When did he get to be stronger then me_! I looked at him and we shared a quick hug. I wasnt a fan of PDA and I had a feeling neither was he. _Especially in front of Carly._ So we left it at that.

* * *

**Oh and the reason she only checks on frothy cuz if you remember her mom is in the bahama's or carribean. i cant remember where i sent her. anyway she's not in seatle so...oh and if you dont remember... in chapter 1 it says only 1 month of school left but they're either junior or senior... but... either way 17/18 old enough to move out. **


	15. State Fair

**Finally own the complete 1 season of iCarly. WOOO! sorry for the delay... between labor day weekend vacation...Harry Potter... Birthdays... and school work (exhuasting) i got a tad bit lazy and busy. so here 15. **

* * *

Throughout the week the mess in the city was being cleaned. People were still driving to and from work… and helping out each other. Freddie and I… well, Mrs. Benson wasn't pleased.

"You girls ready?" Spencer said as we came down the stairs.

"Just about." Carly said shoving the last of her make up in her purse.

"Knock knock." Fredwierdo said walking in the door with his mom.

"All ready?" he said sweetly to me.

"Yup." I said as I tried to sling my small backpack over my shoulder.

"I got it." he said taking it from me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson scolded.

"I'm sorry that was rude." He told Carly, Spence and his mom. "May I carry your bag for you?" he asked me with a huge smile.

"Sure." and then he kissed me on the lips.

Carly, Spence, Freddie and I laughed. Mrs. Benson gave him dagger eyes.

"Come on if we wanna go on rides before the concert we should go now." Spencer said.

"Ready." Carly smiled.

…

Once we got the state fair I tried the chocolate covered bacon.

They all looked at me as i took my first bite. "So. how is it?" everyone but Mrs. Benson said. Seemed to me she would never enjoy life.

"Its bacon and chocolate. What more do you want me to say. Bacon the best thing in the world followed by the best non meat product." So Carly, Spencer and Freddie each bought some.

"This is good." Carly and Freddie agreed.

"Try some Melissa?" Spencer said to Mrs. Benson.

"No thank you. I only eat vegan food."

"Come on Mrs. B. Live a little." he said smiling. she took one bite and we all watched her face intently.

"This is actually pretty good." she said.

We were all good until we went to see the cute little pigs. Freddie held my hair, and Spencer held Carly's when we threw up in the trash receptacle. Mrs. Benson only gagged and the guys didnt look so well either. Eating bacon and seeing pigs isnt a smart idea.

We loaded up on the Himalaya; after we all refreshed with sprite and could stop hurling. Carly, Freddie and I in one car, Spencer and Mrs. Benson in another. She was smiling and laughing along with us. "What's next?" she said excitedly.

"How about the bumper cars?" Freddie suggested.

Yeah, cool and lets go came from me Freddie and Spencer. We got to it just in time to fill the last five cars. Mrs. Benson was hit multiple times.

"Hey, no fair." Freddie complained as I hit him while he was stuck in a jam for the 5th time.

"Momma doesn't play fair. She plays to win."

"Carly." He said. As she hit him to.

"Hey, she's gotten us all. That's up to you to get her back." Carly said right before my car hit hers.

"Sam!" she scolded.  
"What. You just said it was up to you to get me back. So come and get me."

We all laughed as Spencer gave up, getting hit to many times to count. "You guys are so mean." He whined.

We went on a few more rides like the giant swing, starship, the zipper, twister, and genesis before we headed to get food. Carly and Spencer went to get food while we went to find seats near the little restaurant we were at.

"Have a fun day mom?" Freddie asked like the gentlemen he is as he places his hand on my knee under the table. _Whoa! _It was definitely weird but I didn't really mind.

"It was a pleasant day." She said.

"Hey so we got a bunch of hot dogs." Spencer said as he placed them down. I immediately grabbed 3.

"And root beer for everyone." Carly smiled.

I got through 2 hot dogs by the time they finished there first. It was mostly quiet other then Mrs. Benson and Spencer talking about rides. Carly seemed to be in a world of her own as she nibbled her food.

"Carly will you walk to the bathroom with me. I don't want to lose you guys so close to show time."

"Um… I'm not so sure I'd know my way back." she replied.

Freddie chimed in _like I knew he would, _"I have the map of this place memorized. I could show you."

"Sure whatever. Lets go."

"We'll be right back." he said to the adults. We waited till we were out of site and he took my hand as he led me to the bathroom which I used, washed my hands and sprayed some good perfume on.

"What are you hiding Fredward?" I said noticing his hands were behind his back.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Give it." I said and he obeyed. It was a medium sized bear with brown fur and brown eyes. "You won this?" Already I loved the silly bear.

"Yep." He smiled.

"Kiss me." I said. He did. It would probably be the last one for tonight.

When we got back Carly and Spencer were missing. Mrs. Benson answered my mental question saying, "They left with the band. Come on. Lets go before were late."

* * *

**Sooo.... i hope you liked. and i hope i stayed in character. and yes here in Wisconsin... they really did have chocolate covered bacon... and NO WAY did i try it. I wanted to. but couldnt find it. lol. I figured Sam would enjoy it very much. **


	16. Security

**OMG!! ithink they kissed was amazing. sorry for the wait of this. school and harry potter has my time tied**

* * *

"Pass." The security guard said.

"We're here with Carly. The opening act." Mrs. Benson said

"No pass No entry."

"Come on. Carly Shay is our best friend." Freddie and I pleaded.

"Yeah and I play shnops with Mick Jagger. Leave. NOW!

We sighed and walked off. Once out of earshot Freddie looked at me and asked, "What's your plan?"

"We just have to create a distraction so we can sneak past them."

"That's crazy." Mrs. Benson said.

"So crazy it just might work." Freddie said. Mrs. Benson and I looked at him like he was nuts and he looked embarrassed mumbling, "Sorry, Master of Disguise moment."

"Have either of you tried call them or texting them?" Mrs. Benson said frustrated.

"I'll try Spencer." Fredward said. Which meant I'd have to try Carly. We waited…5…10 minutes.

"Look, show starts in 20 minutes." Freddie said.

"Distract the guards and I'll go find them." I said. Freddie looked like he didn't really believe I would actually come back. I kissed him with this strange emotion I couldn't name, and then said, "I promise I'll come back."

"Mom, Can you help me distract them long enough for Sam to get back there and find Spencer?"

"But-"

"Mom please."

"Fine. If I can get you into a studio in Japan I think I can get you backstage in Seattle."

"Awesome."

"Oh and Freddie," His mom said. "You will be disinfecting your self when we get home. That is just disgusting."

"Mom, Stop babying me. I'm almost an adult. You had to do some disgusting things to have me right? And studies say kissing is good for the teeth. So obviously kissing isn't nearly as bad as some of the things we could do. So just Stop."

"whoa." was the only word I could think of. I kissed him again because I was so proud of him for standing up. Freddie was pretending not to breathe and Mrs. Benson was asking the guards to help her. I snuck in right behind him. _Whew_

"Pass miss." _Dammit! _

"Listen…my Best friend is Carly Shay. My name is Samantha Puckett. We run he web show, iCarly. You see my friend Carly… she's on the opening act… and her brother Spencer didn't give us the passes and she needs me right now. She's freaking out."

"I'm sorry miss. No pass. I can't let you through he said grabbing my elbow and pulling back towards the gate I had got through.

"Come on. I can get you an autograph and a one of a kind iCarly t-shit. Come on! I know Shelby Marx, Tom Higgins… Even David Archuleta. This isn't fair." I whined.

Freddie pointed behind me and starting yelling, "Carly."

Mrs. Benson and I joined in. "Carly! Spencer!!" we kept yelling as we tried to jump through the guards.

"What's going on?" she asked as she ran over."

"Nothing miss." The guard said.

"Carly, Spencer forgot to give us our passes."  
"Its okay guys. They're with me." She said to the guards. The guards didn't look pleased but stepped aside. Freddie and I stuck our tongue at them and walked in with Carly.


	17. Delay

**Ok! Soooooooo sorry for the delay. I had just finished typing chapter 17 and in a rush to post I exited with out saving. Soooooooo sorry. **

**Things that have been preventing me from getting you the last Chapter…. My Stupid computer likes to restart itself if it feels I've been on too long. Or I run 2 programs at once. **

**My obsession with Harry Potter. My goal is to read them all by Halloween. I'm on the 5****th**** one. Cross your fingers. Lastly SCHOOL!! I hate my US history teacher. He gives us so much work. Tie all that in with bible meetings, chores, and cooking and you have a lot on your hands. But I'm not gonna complain. I HOPE I can get you the last Chapter soon. Along with updating iBelieve in angels. **

**-Simmzy (In love with Ron, Fred and George Weasley)**


End file.
